The Sole Smasher Brawl Competition 3
by Soliddude1175
Summary: It's bigger, it's better, and its back! The Sole Smasher starts anew with old and new faces going at it again to crown themselves as The Sole Smasher. Who wins is your choice, so jump on in and enjoy!
1. Another Beginning

_Merry Christmas everyone! I think some explaining is needed..._

_For those who were following The Countdown to Christmas, I was hoping to continue it. However, something happened to my laptop, and I managed to lose EVERYTHING! I had ALL OF THE CHAPTERS COMPLETE, AND I LOST THEM ALL! So, I'm not doing it again. I'm not spending my time writing 20 chapters again, especially in between vacation and moving._

_So, I need an alternative. A Christmas present from me to you. So, I've decided to start this early. The Sole Smasher is back, and is ready to go! So, without further ado, lets begin._

* * *

><p>"Some time ago, a series began. A grand money making series that gave me purpose, and gave me loads of money. Recently, I've evolved that series into a reality show that turned into part popularity contest, and part just seeing how the smashers react to each other in closed confinement. Two seasons passed, and the PSI kid Ness, and the hero of time Link succeeded in winning. But, it doesn't end there. After 'renewing' a contract, a third season is now prepared to start. More or less, its just started. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm your host Master Hand, and this is The Sole Smasher, Brawl!" Lights turned on to reveal a giant hand looking at the camera with what we can assume a smile. Naturally, you would expect an audience to cheer for this, but there was no audience. Nobody was going to leave their home on Christmas day.<p>

"..." Master Hand just floated there, waiting for a response for his opening, and then continued. "Anyway, this season is going to be similar to the last. If you need a rulebook, there is none! But I'll explain anyway, for the newcomers...

Simply put, each episode will have the smashers compete in a certain challenge fitted for them being on teams. If they win the challenge, them and the entire team is immune from voting. The losing team will have to face voting, and you are the voters. You may choose anyone from the losing team to be eliminated, and the person with the most votes will be eliminated at the start of the next episode.

Additionally, Safety Passes are back. Safety Passes give safety to the smasher who owns it, but only for the first time they go up for elimination with it in their possession. When you choose who you wish to be eliminated, you may also choose two people from the winning teams to recieve safety passes. The people with the most votes will recieve the safety passes. Upon the team swap, you may only choose one person to recieve a safety pass. And at the merge, safety passes will become nullified. In addition, smashers may recieve safety passes for being the most successful on their team during a challenge." Master Hand sighed, relieved that he got that out of the way.

"But, there's more that is planned for this season. That will be revealed later, because now, it is time to introduce the smashers! Lets start with the returning cast. Here they are folks...

Mario!

Donkey Kong!

Link!

Samus!

Yoshi!

Kirby!

Fox!

Pikachu!

Luigi!

Captain Falcon!

Ness!

Jigglypuff!

Returning from Melee, Peach!

Bowser!

Mr. Game and Watch!

Marth!

Zelda!

Gannondorf!

and Falco!"

The 19 smashers flew onto the stage. Literally flew, as if shoved with an unnecessary amount of force onto the stage. All of them crashed into the center, piling up onto one another. Samus, being the only one to react quickly managed to avoid the collision. Being the only one not in pain, she looked around, realizing what this was immediately.

"Goddammit, not again." Samus snarled, attempting to lunge at Master Hand, only to fail.

Upon everyone recovering, they looked around. "Great." Mario muttered.

"I've already won this, why am I doing this again?" Link groaned.

"If the author makes certain characters forgettable again, I'm not gonna be happy." Kirby sighed.

"I'm sure he'll do his best." Master Hand nodded. "Now then, onto the new characters! First off, we have Popo's little sister, Nana!" Master Hand roared. The pink ice climber walked onto the stage, looking around. She was expecting Popo to be here, but he wasn't.

"Hey, you're the girl that got abused by the polar bear." Jigglypuff snickered. She was met with a hammer to the face.

"Don't ever mention that again." Nana threatened. She was not messing around. "And Master Hand, where's my brother?"

"At the exact same place you were when he competed. Back home!"

"Great..." Nana muttered, walking over to the group and crossing her arms.

"Anyway, our next 15 smashers are all coming from Brawl. So, since introductions are boring, lets introduce them all at once!" Master Hand shifted everyone's attention to a red curtain.

"The smashers that will be joining everyone are...

Pit!

Diddy Kong!

Lucas!

Red!

Meta Knight!

Ike!

King Dedede!

Wario!

Olimar!

Lucario!

Snake!

ROB!

Sonic!

Toon Link!

and Wolf!"

The 15 walked onto the stage causally, as if they didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Ash, what are you doing here!?" Pikachu cried out in shock. Red looked around upon seeing that Pikachu was looking at him.

"Ummm, are you talking to me? And how are you talking?" He asked in confusion.

"Translators. And Pikachu, that's not Ash." Jigglypuff answered.

"Then who is it?" Pikachu asked. Jigglypuff face-palmed.

"Hey, whats Kirby doing here?" King Dedede asked, wanting to know why his most hated person happened to be here."

"Dedede!" Kirby cheered, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hmmm, Kirby managed to learn how to speak, it would seem." Meta Knight noted.

"Hey, there's another copy of Link. Why is there another Link?" Gannondorf demanded, wanting an answer.

"Because...we wanted him here?" Master Hand shrugged, also unsure of the answer.

"Well, this will be perfect. I can kill him!" Gannondorf roared triumphantly.

"Oh god, not Wario!" Bowser cried out.

"Come on, don't ya like me?" Wario asked, walking towards him, making everyone back up about two miles.

"Where did everyone go?"

* * *

><p>"Its time to pick teams!" Master Hand roared.<p>

"Wait, we haven't even gotten through all of the newcomers yet!" Pit complained.

"Who cares, not like the opinions of others will change. Anyway, this season will be different. Because there will be three teams!"

"Umm, why three teams?"

"Because it makes things easier! Anyway, lets determine the team captains randomly. They will be choosing who they want on their team, because they are given the power to do so. So, lets choose teams!"

Master Hand flicked a random switch. A slot machine style thing started up, with the smashers faces moving around it. And, it stopped on the face of a familiar alien.

"Congratulations Olimar, you are the first team captain! As team captain, what do you wish your team name to be?"

Olimar just stared at Master Hand. He didn't make a sound, just stared.

"Ummm...he need a translator?"

"He makes no sound at all, because he knows no english. I don't think a translator would help him." Lucario scoffed.

"That answered nothing. But, whatever you say. The first team will be known as Team Mute!" Olimar looked down as if sad.

"Now, the next team captain..." Master Hand pulled the lever again, and the faces went round and round until it landed on the familiar rebel pilot.

"Congratulations Wolf, you are the second team captain! As team captain, what do you wish your team name to be?"

Wolf stepped forward. "Heh, as if you need to ask. My team will be known to all as Team Star Wolf, the soon to be rulers of the world!" He gleamed.

"Ummmm, lacking in originality. But, do as you wish. So, that means the final team captain will be..." One last time, Master Hand pulled the lever, smashers faces went around, and it stopped on the face of the familiar mercenary leader.

"Congratulations Ike, you re the final team captain! What's your team name gonna be?"

Ike quickly pondered this, but didn't take much time. "I don't need to think, I already know. My team name will be, Team Dual."

"...Team Dual?"

"If he want that name, then let he keep it. Why not?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"It should be noted that we have yet to fix the translator of Game and Watch." Master Hand nodded. "Anyway, I suppose that's that. Now Olimar, pick someone to join your team."

Olimar pointed at Mario. Nobody knew why, but yet he made his choice. Wolf laughed.

"Hah, trying to make a team of weaklings? I'm creating the team of ultimate dominance!" Knowing that he was probably next, he looked at Ike. "You won't be needing Marth, right? Because I'll just be taking him." He gleamed. Marth blinked before shrugging, flicking his hair back like usual and walking next to him.

"I'm actually going to do something to make you appreaciate me more. And help in certain challenges maybe." Ike shrugged. "I'll take Wario."

Everyone gasped. All across the world, people gasped. If you did not gasp upon seeing that, then gasp for the heck of it, because its such a shock.

"I don't even want to know..." Master Hand muttered. Ike proceeded to hold his breath as Wario stepped by him.

"Alright, back to you Olimar. The pattern will repeat."

Olimar pointed to Meta Knight, making Wolf scoff.

"Really?" He snarled, intimidating the alien. "Fine, I'll take Game and Watch."

Ike, not wanting to breath, pointed at Kirby, who happily sprang over before vomiting everywhere.

Olimar pointed to Snake next, making Wolf scoff again.

"What the hell dude? Fine, I'll take Donkey Kong."

"Yes, some actual camera time!" Donkey Kong cheered, standing by the bounty hunter.

Ike pointed to Zelda, still not wanting to breath in.

Olimar pointed to Diddy Kong.

"I'm the only one with any dialogue, in case someone wants to know. Anyway, I'll take Lucas."

Ike pointed to Pikachu. At this point, his face was starting to turn blue.

Olimar pointed to Falco.

"Good, I'm glad you did that. I'll take Ash."

"My name is Red!" Red groaned.

Ike, really turning blue now, pointed at Yoshi, who was actually happy to join, since he could manage the smell of Wario.

Olimar pointed to Nana.

"Jigglypuff, no questions asked." Wolf gleamed.

"Why did it take so long?" She asked, walking beside Donkey Kong.

Ike pointed to King Dedede, really having a tough time managing without oxygen.

"Took ya long enough!" Dedede spat, wondering why he wasn't the first picked.

Olimar pointed at Peach, who waltzed over, but still looked over at Marth.

"I'm taking Luigi. He's badass enough to join me now." He snickered. Luigi walked over, confidence within him for some reason.

Ike pointed at ROB before running off momentarily to breath.

Olimar pointed at Captain Falcon.

"This is going by fast. I'm taking Gannondorf." Gannondorf snickered as he walked over.

It took a moment, but Ike returned, in time to pick Lucario.

Olimar pointed at Toon Link.

"Bowser, but only because I'm running out of people I want on my team."

"What the hell!? What about me!?" Samus snarled, still waiting.

"I pick Samus." Ike shrugged.

Olimar pointed at Ness

"No way I'm picking Foxy, and with Gannondorf here, I ain't taking Link. So, get over here Sonic."

"Its about time!" Sonic complained.

"Three choices remain. This is your last pick Ike." Master Hand spoke dramatically.

"Ummm, Link." Ike spoke. Link sighed before walking over to him.

"Olimar, do you wish to have Pit, or Fox?"

Olimar took some time thinking before pointing at Pit.

"That means Fox will join Wolf's team!"

"F*** you Olimar!" Wolf screamed, lunging at him. He was smacked in the face by Nana.

"You stay away from Olimar!" She shouted, her hammer pointed right at him. Wolf snarled before turning away.

"And there you have it folks, your teams are set! Next time, the competition will truly begin, and we will also have a major twist, that will affect the later half of the game. So, we're just gonna randomly cut off here.

"Wait, I haven't said anything yet!" Snake cried out.

"You just did. So long folks!" Master Hand waved.

"Wow, this isn't going to go well..." Kirby muttered.

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight asked.

"Did you see that? The author barely had everyone speak! Hell, I don't even think Luigi or Captain Falcon said anything! This is going to be one horrible beginning!"

"I think we'll all manage. Surely, I hope this will."

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas to all, I hope you enjoyed. Please give some feedback. Tell me who your favorite smashers are, I'll be sure to use them more often. And also send in a challenge suggestion. Those are always helpful at the start of the season.<em>

_So, I hope to update this soon, until then, stay solid and peace._

_P.S: For those who are wondering, The Countdown Until Christmas will resume next year, when I have the motivation to do it._


	2. Business as Usual

_I think its been long enough since I've posted the last chapter. Maybe I should focus on this some more...lets hope right into it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mute: Olimar, Meta Knight, Mario, Snake, Diddy Kong, Falco, Nana, Peach, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Ness, Pit<strong>

**Team Star Wolf: Wolf, Marth, Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Red, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Sonic, Fox**

**Team Dual: Ike, Wario, Kirby, Zelda, Pikachu, Yoshi, King Dedede, ROB, Lucario, Samus, Link**

"And welcome back to the Sole Smasher Brawl Competition! The show that keeps you on the edge of your seat for the small amount of time you spend watching it!" Master Hand roared, the lights turning on. It was so bright, the smashers ended up looking away, while the audience had their pupils burn, as they stared into the light.

"We don't need anything special at all to start off this episode, so lets jump into the challenge. Now, because I'm such a generous person, I've decided to get rid of every challenge suggestion you guys offered, because I have something even better. Heh Heh Heh." The hand grinned.

"Let me guess, you intend to torture us." Jigglypuff sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Eh." Master Hand looked at his note card before throwing it aside. "Its even better! You guys are going into the business world with style!"

"Style? Well that's just my thing, if you know what I mean." Captain Falcon grinned, sliding over to Peach. However, she seemed more interested in staring at Marth, much to the anger of Mario.

"He's not talking about you, you idiot." Gannondorf moaned, face-palming.

"Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna assign each of you to different tasks. Whoever performs the worst will be up for elimination. You will be evaluated on one thing. How much money did you get from profit? That's the basic goal here. And all the money will go towards the Master Hand charity, to help me get richer. Does that sound fair?"

"That sounds very much like a scam." Meta Knight nodded.

"No deal, why can't we just have a race? You know, for every challenge?" Sonic shrugged, clearly not wanting to do this.

"Make me." Samus spat.

"Alright then! Here's what everyone is going to do...

Team Mute, your objective is to build a building that will fund a corporation to create new merchandise. These people will make amazing things, that will sell like crazy. Your primary goal is to make the building, and it must be easy for me to tell that I'm the owner.

Team Star Wolf, your task is to create your own product, make it, and sell it for a reasonable price. And by reasonable, I mean higher than everyone else.

Team Dual, your task is to buy as much of one product as you can, and then sell it for a profit, a profit good enough that will beat the other teams."

"I don't like the sound of this." Red sighed.

"Shut up kid, now go!" Master Hand roared, making everyone run. The first challenge was on!

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mute<strong>

Out in the city of somewhere in general, the team had come across a perfect construction area. Although a statue commemorating something important was being built at that time, all it took was for Nana to smack them across the face, explain what needed to be done, and then throw them all into a single cab for them to be outta there.

"What does Master Hand like a building to look like?" Falco pondered, looking around for something inspirational. Olimar quickly raised his hand. "Shoot."

Olimar began making all these hand gestures which nobody understood. After exchanging awkward glances, Mario struck an idea.

"How about we build something that looks like an insane asylum? Because you know, Master Hand is insane?" He suggested. Everyone looked around and nodded, save for Olimar.

"Sounds brilliant! But, how do we get started on the place?" Pit asked.

"If its something similar to a prison, I know a couple guys that can fit the place perfectly." Snake nodded.

"Perfect! Then lets get too it!" Toon Link cheered, along with everyone else. They ran off in their proper directions, leaving Olimar by himself, confused and angry. Poor guy...

**Team Star Wolf**

"Alright, as team captain, I decide everything that we make, understood?" Wolf asked, glaring at everyone there. Fox was about to object, but Marth continued.

"We need to create something that stands out. But what do people like these days?" He asked. Everyone started thinking for a moment before Lucas snapped his fingers.

"How about a time machine?" He suggested.

"No, its too obvious. But, just hear me out. What if, we were to create, a time machine?" Wolf offered. Everyone glanced at each other awkwardly before nodding slowly. "Perfect!"

"And how are we going to build this time machine?" Fox asked.

"Simple. All we have to accomplish is finding the neccesary parts and chemicals."

"Do you even know how a time machine operates?" Fox demanded.

"Do you?" Wolf sneered. When Fox didn't respond, he continued. "So, we need anything that would work. So, lets get too it!"

"I think I know what we can do." Bowser smiled. "I actually have a friend, who can help us out here." So, Bowser began whispering the plan to everyone.

**Team Dual**

"I'm going to ask only once. Why, are we planning on buying something from the black market!?" Link screeched as the team arrived at their destination.

"Because the only way we can get Wario to fit in is if he sells this stuff. Lets just get through it, and we'll be a happy family." Ike sighed, with Link sighing afterwards. Lucario went up to the clerk.

"I'd like to buy everything." He spoke using telepathy.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Alright, that will bring a total of $50735 please."

"I'd like to put it on my credit card."

"Alright, name?"

Lucario closed his eyes. He was using his aura. "Master Hand."

"What is your four digit card number?"

Lucario used his aura some more. "4163"

"And your type of card?"

Lucario used his aura one more time. "The Master Card."

"You are good to go, have a nice day Mr. Hand."

**Team Mute**

Everyone was doing something productive. While Falco and Captain Falcon brought in stone slabs, Toon Link and Nana worked together to cement them well. Mario and Peach collected iron bars from castles afar while Diddy Kong, Ness, and Pit placed them in their proper spot. Snake and Meta Knight were meanwhile going to secret bases, while certain people that Snake knew released terrorists from prison cells. They were then transported to the construction zone.

The only person not doing anything was Olimar, as he felt that this was a terrible idea. Something was very much going to go wrong, yet nobody seemed to listen to them.

And bad idea it was. It was only a matter of time before the police rode up and saw what was going on.

"Uh, what is this?" A cop asked Snake.

"This is the new building that we are...well, building." He answered.

"And uh, what exactly is this building for?"

"To create a corporation."

"Uh...yeah." The cop looked over at the prisoners being let inside by Meta Knight. "And uh, did the government give you permission to build this?"

"Not at all!"

"Get down on the ground, now!" The cop screamed, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Snake. The other cops turned their weapons on everyone else. Olimar watched as his entire team was stuffed into police cars and taken away.

**Team Star Wolf**

"What do you mean you're out of stock?" Donkey Kong asked. He was the one selected to talk to the clerk at the black market.

"I mean, somebody else came in and took all of my merchandise. There's nothing left." The clerk answered.

"What do you mean you're out of stock?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Didn't you already say that?" The clerk asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Bowser, why did your friend tell you to bring us here?" Luigi asked Bowser.

"Because Luigi, because!" Bowser...answered?

A man appeared and quickly told the clerk in Spanish. "Tenemos cause molestias. Los policias están de camino aquí! Tenemos que ir ahora!"

The clerk responded. "Sólo dame un momento, tengo que estos idiotas arrestados en su lugar. Nos encontraremos por el camión!" The man nodded before running off. The clerk turned back towards the team.

"Good news! Our next shipment just arrived! I will be back in just a moment with what you need." He smiled before walking off.

"Sounds good!" Donkey Kong smiled.

And so they waited. And waited. Until eventually, they heard sirens.

Before they even knew what was happening, the entire team was being dragged into a police car, with a one way route to jail.

**Team Dual**

"Illegal items, get your illegal items here!" Wario yelled out, making sure that everyone who walked by was aware that he was there.

"Excuse me, uh, but you don't happen to uh, you know, uh, have some of that good stuff?" A man walking by asked. He looked like he had just gone through some sort of traumatizing situation.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, cuz all of this is good stuff." King Dedede answered proudly.

"I'll just take this." The man nodded, reaching over and taking a bag of white powder.

"That'll be two dollars!" Kirby smiled. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollars bills. Both were crumpled up.

"Thank you!" Kirby smiled, waving good bye as the man walked off, sort of in a hurry.

"Hey ROB, we need you over here!" King Dedede yelled out to the robot, who hurried over and began scanning the money.

"This is real money." ROB nodded.

"Yes, profit!" Kirby cheered.

"This is so stupid, why are we doing this!" Link complained.

"Just get over it, as soon as we're done here, we don't have to do this ever again." Yoshi nodded. Link sighed, continuing to alert people to sell the items.

And what do you know, the cops arrived! Nobody got off the hook, they all went to jail! Well, you know, except for that one guy who got away with his purchase.

* * *

><p>Isn't it convinient that each team was placed in the same cell together, and each smasher was three cells away from each other? Just goes to show how awkward certain timing is.<p>

Master Hand and Olimar walked in. The hand eyed all of them.

"Look at you guys, making me have to bail you out. I don't have a choice, but I guess I have to." Master Hand walked into a door. Moments later, screaming could be heard, along with Master Hand clearly being heard yelling that someone had broken into his bank account. Then he causally said something about using Ness's wallet instead, and soon, everyone else was free.

Back at the studio, everyone was awaiting the results of the competition. Master Hand faced them all. "You all failed. Each and everyone of you failed to complete the task, and instead, got arrested. However, Olimar never got arrested, so that saved his team. In addition, I discovered that Team Dual had two dollars confiscated from them, and it was clear that it wasn't their money. Therefore, they recieved the most profit. That means, Team Star Wolf is the biggest losers!" Master Hand roared, confetti falling from the roof, making the team scowl.

"Now viewers, you guys know what to do. Choose one person whom you don't want to be in the competition anymore from Team Star Wolf. In addition, you may choose one person on Team Mute, and one person on Team Duel to recieve a safety pass, saving them the first time they're up for elimination. And make sure you send in an original challenge this time, don't send in something that has been done in the past please! And with that, goodnight!"

"Hey, that wasn't bad." Kirby nodded.

"What, you mean the fact that a large amount of people spoke or did something significant?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yep! Who knows, we may do just fine."

"Just gotta keep it up author!" Pikachu yelled to the heavens.

"I'm right here." Pit sweat-dropped.

The lights went off. However, one more thing was heard. It was from Ness.

"Hey, why's my wallet empty?"

* * *

><p><em>You guys know the drill, you guys know what to do. <em>

**_Alert! Alert!_**

_I've got big news guys! Are you interested in figuring out where I've been all this time, why the update took forever. Are you interested in meeting me and learning some tips on how to improve as a writer, and have fun in the process? Or, do you just not have anything to do on Friday evening? Well, I'm hosting a party Friday Evening from 5 PM EST to 10 PM EST. There will be lots of fun there. Games to play, you pretending that you're actually in the giant manor, and just meeting all the awesome people who will be there. However, you cannot just arrive at the party, you need an invitation. In order to have an invitation, you must..._

_A: Have an actual account._

_B: Be available on Friday Evening for any period of time, so long it is during the party time._

_C: Say either in a review, or in a PM to me, 'Yes, I will be happy to go to the party', or something close to that, as we like to keep organized on who will be there and who won't._

_Once you do this, I will send you the link to the party, and then you can just party the night away. Trust me, it'll be worth it to go. So unless you aren't available at the party, I will see you when the next chapter comes out! _


End file.
